Paseo Complicado
by Nyleve
Summary: Sabes lo que es amor cuando harías lo que sea para proteger la vida de esa persona. LEMON!


**Paseo complicado**

**Continuación del one shot, indecisión, que pasaría si tu vida corriera peligro…**

-¡Vámonos!- grito una castaña de ojos miel mientras se subía a la camioneta perteneciente a la familia Kotobuki, que las llevaría a un día de descanso que 'tanto necesitaban' según ella y Yui.

Todas estaban ahí desde las 6am, Ritsu vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca suelta, Mio llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta al cuerpo, por su parte Mugi se adornaba con una falda que llegaba por sus rodillas color rosa y una blusa que hacia juego con todo, más atrás se veía una adormilada Yui que vestía una falda corta y una blusa que dejaba ver su hombro descubierto.

-Pero, ¡falta Azu-nyan! – se oyó recriminar a la castaña, que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su, secretamente, novia.

-Tranquila Yui, ahí viene.- Mio levanto su mano y la señalo, la pequeña corría con su maleta, llevaba unos leggins rotos y una blusa larga, además de su típico peinado de dos coletas, todas las chicas llevaban zapatillas deportivas, ya que el campo requería ese calzado.

El chofer de los Kotobuki ayudo a poner sus maletas en la cajuela del auto, las cuales no eran muchas, ya que pensaban regresar al día siguiente.

-Ahora si, podemos irnos.- Dijo Mugi entrando a su lujoso auto, color verde claro, con el suficiente espacio para que todas fueran cómodas.

-Ojala no hayan lobos que nos devoren.- Dijo Ritsu ya cuando el auto iba en marcha para las colinas que les servirían de lugar vacacional.

Mio palideció al escuchar a su amiga de infancia, -u osos, ya saben, esos que desgarran la piel.- Siguió hablando la castaña –o tal vez, algún monstruo.- En ese momento solo sintió el puño de su amiga de infancia en su cabeza- De-deja de decir esa clase de idioteces.- decía con el puño en alto mientras la otra solo se tocaba la frente.

Todas rieron ante la actitud de sus amigas, tan típico en ellas. Lo que no notaron en que en los últimos asientos, Yui se había quedado dormida, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas, de su muy sonrojada, kouhai.

Después de una hora y media de camino, llegaron al lugar, era una hermosa colina con verde pasto, árboles y flores, cualquiera diría que un pedazo del paraíso había caído ahí.

-Valió la pena el viaje.- Dijo Ritsu saliendo del auto y estirando las piernas y brazos, mientras que las otras hacían lo mismo.

El chofer ayudo a bajar las maletas y a colocarlas dentro de una cabaña perteneciente a la familia Kotobuki, y le aviso que mañana estaría ahí para recogerlas a las 3:00 pm, lo cual le pareció bien a todas las chicas.

Cuando se quedaron solas entraron a la cabaña, que por dentro estaba impecablemente decorada, y llena de lujos, que ya no sorprendían si sabían que venia de su Ojou-sama.

-Bueno, es hora de comer.- Dijo una sonriente Azusa al oír el estomago de dos de sus senpai's rugir, ambas castañas estaban tiradas en el suelo y abrazadas mientras susurraban que morirían de hambre.

Mugi, Mio y Azusa prepararon en delicioso almuerzo para cinco personas, que saciaría el hambre que sentían todas.

-Itadakimasu.- dijeron todas antes de empezar a devorar los platillos preparados por las tres integrantes de _Hōkago Tea Time. _ Luego de unos minutos todos los platos se encontraban totalmente vacíos, y todos los estómagos totalmente llenos.

-Yo lavare los platos.- Dijo Yui con una de sus características sonrisas, mientras que Ritsu le ponía la mano en la frente, para averiguar si tenía la temperatura alta, o estaba enferma. –Está bien.- dijo la ojimiel algo confundida por el ofrecimiento de su amiga. –Ehehe.- rio por bajo –Azu-nyan, ¿me podrías ayudar?- pregunto mientras que la pequeña de inmediato asentía, -bueno, nosotras las esperamos afuera, cuando terminen les tengo una sorpresa.- hablo una muy sonriente rubia mientras salía con Ritsu y la ojigris.

Recogieron todos los platos y utensilios y los llevaron al lavabo, cuando Azusa termino de poner el ultimo sintió un jalonazo y su espalda golpeo la refrigeradora, iba a protestar pero rápidamente sintió el cuerpo y los labios de su senpai presionándola un poco salvaje, pero lleno de amor, la menor solo paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la castaña y esta a su vez paso sus brazos por la cintura de la pequeña presionándola aun mas en contra de su cuerpo, una vez que el aire les falto se separaron poco a poco, viéndose a los ojos.

-Estuve deseando hacer eso desde que te vi en la mañana.- Dijo Yui al oído de la pelinegra, hace unas semanas había descubierto que ese era su punto débil. Por su lado ella solo sentía como su piel se sensibilizaba con el aire caliente que soltaba su novia. –Yo igual.- Admitió sonrojada, eso hizo que la más alta riera y la abrazara fuertemente. –terminemos con esto que sino sospecharan o Mugi-chan empezara a imaginar cosas.- Dijo aun apegada a su pecho la de ojos café rojizo, mientras se separaba y comenzaba a lavar los pocos platos sucios, y sentía como por detrás de ella, la guitarrista mayor la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello, sin duda, ella sola lavaría todo.

Después de terminar de lavar la vajilla, por cierto con muchas dificultades por sentir los apremiantes labios de su novia en el cuello, Azusa jalo a Yui afuera de la cabaña donde estarían sus otras senpais. Al salir, vieron dos caballos, uno blanco como las nubes y el otro negro como la noche, que podrían decir a simple vista que valían bastante dinero, en el de pelaje oscuro Ritsu estaba ya subida y tomando las riendas, y Mio al igual que ella estaba subida, pero sostenía fuertemente a la castaña por la cintura, temía caerse en ese momento.

-¿Qué dices, Yui, una competencia?- Dijo la de ojos miel mirando a su amiga, mientras que esa solo subía al otro caballo y tomaba las riendas de este. –Por supuesto Ricchan.- Sonrió la guitarrista. Mio estaba por bajarse del caballo pero Ritsu la detuvo, -Que sea en parejas.- Dijo, haciendo sonrojar a las dos pelinegras mientras que Mugi solo dejaba su imaginación volar.

Yui ayudo a subir a Azusa al caballo y se sentó detrás de ella, tomando las riendas, mientras que la más pequeña solo suspiraba por la actitud de su novia y su senpai. La voz de la ojimiel la saco de sus pensamientos –Bien, una vuelta a la colina, la pareja que llegue de ultimo hará la cena, Mugi, ¿serás el arbitro?- La rubia que se había sentado en un troco asintió con la cabeza mientras gritaba –Uno, dos, ¡tres!- Mio y Azusa se miraron con terror mutuamente antes de que los caballos salieran a toda velocidad, sentían que algo pasaría.

Yui y Ritsu dirigieron los caballos por direcciones contrarias, pero luego de unos 15 minutos Yui detuvo el paso y se rasco la cabeza –olvide el camino, Azu-nyan.- y la pelinegra solo sentía una gotita bajar por su cabeza.

Luego de más o menos una hora, Ritsu y Mio llegaron donde estaba Mugi, y esta corrió a felicitarlas –Ganaron chicas.- Les dijo mientras las ayudaba a bajar del equino.

-¡Senpaiiii!- Las dos chicas vieron un arrollo y Yui decidió entrar para refrescarse un poco, ya que sentía calor, y empujando a su kouhai la había hecho entrar al agua, que solo les llegaba por las rodillas. –Azu-nyan.- Yui le robo un beso y se puso a jugar, mojando a la chica y a ella misma. –Yui-senpai, esta agua esta helada.- se quejo la más pequeña pero la mayor seguía jugando sin prestar atención.

-Ya se tardaron.- Dijo preocupada Mio, que miraba como el cielo que hace unas dos horas estaba azul empezaba a tornarse amenazadoramente gris. –Esperemos un poco.- la castaña la interrumpió, -sino las iremos a buscar-, mientras Mugi extendía su mano por y sentía las gotas de lluvia caer –será mejor que entremos a la cabaña, las buscaremos después de la tormenta, Azusa-chan es realmente responsable y cuidara de Yui-chan.- Y las tres chicas entraron para protegerse de la tormenta.

Mientras tanto, Azusa había salido ya del riachuelo y estaba sentada en una piedra, titiritaba de frio al tiempo que veía como las energías de su novia no se acababan y seguía jugando con el agua.

-Yui.- La llamo así para hacer saber a la otra que hablaba enserio. –Esta empezando a llover, tengo frio.- Las castaña, que se había acercado ya la abrazo y le dio un beso profundo –esta bien, regresemos.- haciendo pucheros ayudo a la pequeña guitarrista a subir al caballo, después de unos 10 minutos de cabalgar empezó a llover torrencialmente, la mayor solo sentía como la pelinegra temblaba sin control en sus brazos. –Azu-nyan, tranquila, pronto llegaremos, no te asustes, pareces Mio-chan.- La más pequeña solo asintió, pero no le dijo que no temblaba de miedo, sino del frio que estaba pasando, sus ropas empapadas, hacía que el calor de su cuerpo desapareciera casi totalmente.

A la lejanía Yui diviso una cabaña que parecía abandonada, se dirigió a la mayor velocidad ahí, cuando llego vio que efectivamente, no había nada ni nadie adentro, solo una cama algo polvorienta pero que parecía limpia y una chimenea con troncos secos pero apagados, ayudo a bajar a su pequeña novia que al tocar el suelo casi cae, sus piernas estaban entumidas por el frio, no podía caminar, sentía que lo todo estaba helado en ella, se le dificultaba hasta pensar, solo sintió a Yui volverse y subirla a su espalda, y entrar adentro de la cabaña.

Una vez ahí, la de ojos cafés pudo notar la gravedad del caso, Azusa no podía dejar de temblar y castañear sus dientes, y sus labios estaban morados, una alarma en su interior sonó, la persona que amaba corría peligro, rápidamente sacudió la cama y la coloco ahí, temblando. –Tranquila Azu-nyan hare algo para calentarte.- le dijo tomando su mano, y se dirigió rápidamente a intentar prender los troncos secos, mientras oía como un trueno caía a la distancia -_¿Por qué no acepte la invitación de los boy scout's?_- pensó para si misma al ver que no producía fuego.

Si no servía tendría que tratar de calentarla de otra manera.

Volvió donde estaba su kouhai y novia y le tomo una mano, la cual estaba extremadamente fría, lo cual la hizo entrar en pánico, recordaba vagamente la voz de Sawa-chan en una clase"…s_i hace mucho frío, la temperatura corporal desciende bruscamente: una caída de sólo 2 °C puede entorpecer el habla y el afectado comienza a amodorrarse. Si la temperatura desciende aún más, el afectado puede perder la consciencia e incluso morir…" _Morir, morir, morir, la palabra se repetía en su cabeza mientras veía a la pequeña respirar con dificultad, no dejaría que eso pasara, aunque era muy distraída, sabia que haría lo que fuera por su novia. –Primero debo quitarle esas ropas mojadas.- se sonrojo un poco mientras la sentaba lentamente y le retiraba la blusa que se encontraba empapada, no pudo evitar sentir el vientre frio que aparecía, una vez quitada, tomo un poco de aire y le retiro los leggins, que aun goteaban agua, ambas prendas fueron tiradas a un rincón de la cabaña.

Azusa no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba, el frio le nublaba su mente, pero confiaba plenamente en su novia.

Mientras Yui tragaba mientras le pasaba las manos por detrás a la pelinegra y le soltaba su sujetador, rápidamente lo retiro y desvió la mirada, no quería que ella pensaba que era una aprovechada, luego bajo las manos lentamente, profundamente sonrojada, tomó el borde de sus _panties _ y pausadamente las retiro, una vez que la helada chica estuvo desnuda, Yui le puso encima una de las sábanas, esperando a que se calentara.

Azusa se encontraba acostada y lo único que notaba era que no tenia ropa y que una blanca sábana estaba encima de ella, mas eso no le importo mucho, sinceramente el frio la preocupaba más, cuando la castaña se inclino para verla, la tomo del cuello y la abrazo, haciendo que esta cayera encima suyo, totalmente sorprendida, -¡Azu-nyan!- la llamo, mientras la menor solo le susurraba un leve '_abráceme, onegai' _y pues, a la ojicafé no le pareció mala idea, ya que si no mal recordaba, el contacto hacia calor, pero no creyó que funcionara si ella tenia la ropa mojada, así que se levanto dejado a una temblorosa Azusa y se quito toda su ropa y en menos de un minuto estaba acostada y siendo abrazada por su kouhai, que solo titiritaba entre sus brazos.

La presiono mas contra ella mientras la pequeña suspiraba en su cuello, en ese momento hacia todo lo posible para ignorar la desnudez y la cercanía que experimentaban, pero al ver esos labios un poco morados –menos que antes.- solo se inclino un poco y la beso suavemente, mientras que la otra, para su sorpresa, le correspondía y la acercaba más a su frio cuerpo.

Poco a poco los besos se volvieron más fuertes, más demandantes, más _salvajes,_ cuando se retiraron para respirar, la dueña de 'Guitah' noto como la menor empezaba a tomar color, eso la hizo suspirar de tranquilidad, sabia que el peligro de hipotermia había pasado, pero ahora quedaban en diferentes condiciones, sentía que ella también había tomado _'calor' _ y actualmente no podía ignorar la figura de su novia.

Azusa sentía lo mismo, pero aun algo lenta por el anterior colapso de calor, tomo el brazo de Yui y la jaloneo encima de ella, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, otro rayo cayó y de nuevo la lluvia apremio.

A lo lejos solo se oía a la menor de las guitarristas de_ Hōkago Tea Time _gemía el nombre de su senpai y novia, la cual mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamia, mientras que ella solo se arqueaba poco a poco, luego de torturarla un poco, bajo sus ardientes besos hacia su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños pechos de la sonrojada chica, sin hacerse esperar tomo uno en su boca, masajeando y lamiendo algo descontrolada, mientras que el otro recibía la atención de su mano libre, y luego cambio de lugar su boca y su mano. Solo para sentir a la pequeña jalar su cabello un poco para hacerla que la mirara –Yui.- su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, y no necesito mas palabras para hacerse entender, la castaña subió a su altura y la beso desenfrenadamente, mientras que dirigía una mano por el vientre de la pequeña hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde paso un dedo y sintió la humedad acumulada, sonrió para si al verla cerrar los ojos fuertemente, empezó haciendo círculos en su clítoris, primero lento, luego rápido y de nuevo lento, como si quisiera hacerla enfadar, Azusa trato de reclamarle pero no encontró su voz, así que lo único que hizo fue morderle el cuello algo fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño. –Mensaje captado.- le susurro al oído mientras la penetraba con un dedo y lo empezaba a mover dentro de ella, al ver que se acostumbraba a la intromisión tomo el segundo y repitió la acción. De la boca de la chica de ojos café-rojizo solo salían gemidos, bastante altos, y murmuros del nombre de la chica que amaba –Yu – Yui me voy ahhh a…- la castaña subió su vista y cuando estas chocaron, el cuerpo de la pequeña sucumbió ante su primer, desde ese momento, orgasmo. Yui retiro la mano con cuidado y se puso al lado de su chica –Azu-nyan, eres hermosa.-le dijo feliz mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Y tocarte, es mucho mejor que tocar a _Guitah, _seguiré intentando para hacerlo mejor.- dijo mas para si que para ella, mientras que la otra sentía como los colores subían a su rostro al imaginarse haciendo _esas cosas _de ahora en adelante, pero no tenia fuerzas para replicarle, así que solo se acomodó en el abrazo de su senpai y puso su cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de la otra. Antes de que ambas se quedaran dormidas, se oyó susurrar –Te amo, Yui- y la otra aun más bajo le dijo –Yo más, mi gatita.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nos tenían preocupadas.- Mio les reclamaba a ambas que habían llegado hasta altas horas de la noche.

Todas estaban sentadas en la sala de la cabaña de Mugi, tomando un chocolate caliente.

-Ehehe.- Yui se rascaba la cabeza.- Fue la lluvia, ¿no la viste, Mio-chan?- trataba de convencerla

-Yui.- Ritsu la llamo.- Dejo de llover hace 6 horas.- subía una ceja.

-Me dormí.- esa excusa si la creyeron todas.

-Lo importante es que están bien.- Mio miro a Azusa –cuidaste bien de esta cabeza-hueca –Le decía con cariño

-Al revés, Mio-senpai, ella cuido muy bien de mí.- sonrió, dejado algo perplejas a las demás.

Las cinco chicas se dirigían a dormir un poco después de un día tan _ajetreado, _mas para unas que para otras, Mugi, quien se había mantenido en silencio, se acercó por detrás de la pareja que se había quedado sola en la sala y le dijo en voz baja –Yui-chan, no se si es por la oscuridad de la noche, pero traes tu blusa al revés.- La castaña solo miro por dentro de esta y vio la etiqueta al frente, la rubia solo sonrió mientras se dirigía a su habitación –¡Buenas noches!- les dijo a lo lejos, -Buenas noches, Mugi-chan/senpai.- respondieron al unísono las dos sonrojadas y sorprendidas chicas, su ojou-sama cada vez las asombraba más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

**Pues ahí tienes, estaba pasando un momento de aburrición y se me ocurrió escribir esto :D **

**Si pueden, y quieren, y no es mucha molestia, déjenme un review ;_; (?**

**Nos leemos :B**


End file.
